The Telephone Call
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Alois laughed sadistically, "Anyway I was just wondering have you tried ordering Sebastian to orgasm?" Ciel blinked in surprise and a whole minute passed before he asked, "What?"
1. The Telephone Call

Hey everybody reading this. I thought of this idea like randomly and suddenly wondered what would actually happen if Ciel or Alois did this…although I kinda think Alois might already have. Anyway you can tell me what you think of this or not. So here

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Kuroshitsuji or there would be major yaoi and Alois would not have died and Claude would have gotten his ass kicked and raped by Sebby right after his gay tapdance.

**Warning**: This is a crack fic I think…probably some OOCness on Ciel's part but yeah.

Enjoy!

**The Telephone Call**

Ciel took the offered phone from Sebastian and said into the receiver, "Hello?"

A loud and obnoxious voice came out making him groan with annoyance, "Hi! This is Alois Trancy!"

_Why did he say his last name?_ Ciel thought before answering, "What do you want Trancy? I'm very busy." _Eating cake!_ He took another bite of the delicious cake his butler had made for him.

Alois giggled, "Hey Ciel? Sebastian has to do everything you tell him to right?"

Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent a headache he felt coming on. "Of course he does. Just like Claude has to do everything you tell him to."

Alois laughed sadistically, "Yeah, i know, fun right? Wait a second." Ciel pulled the receiver away from his ear as shouting commenced on the other end. Apparently Hannah had just pissed the blond off again. Soon the voice appeared yet again, "Anyway I was just wondering have you tried ordering Sebastian to orgasm?"

Ciel blinked in surprise and a whole minute passed before he asked, "What?"

An excited giggle came through, "You know! Like make him orgasm at like completely random moments."

Ciel blushed slightly from the mental picture before answering, "Of course not! Have you ordered Claude to?"

The noise made indicated that the Phantomhive was rather stupid for asking…which he kinda was in that case. "Well duh! It's actually rather entertaining to watch. Especially if you put specifics like what they should moan out as they cum."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "That's just wrong Trancy."

The voice turned into a whine, "Oh come on Phantomhive, you know you wanna try it! Just think of ordering Sebastian to come right there moaning your name or whatever. I mean you don't have to order him to show you or anything. It's just fun to watch their facial expressions!"

Ciel took a moment to think about it deciding that it might actually be rather fun to find a new way to annoy the demon. He quietly responded with, "...that might be entertaining."

Alois cheered on his end, "Trust me, it is! So you should go try it, take a picture, and send it to me!"

Ciel sighed, "Are you sure it works?" He had been victim before of Alois plots to annoy the living daylight out of him and had a right to be suspicious of this.

Alois laughed, "Yeah! I've done it to Claude like three times today already! I even tried it on the triplets…although there's was a bit more specific." Ciel had to force _that _specific mental image to surface. "It's funny how i found out. I was jut joking around and told Claude to go fuck himself and when he just stood there I was like, 'I said go fuck yourself you gay-ass demon! Just orgasm right here, that's an order!' and he did...it was really funny to see him turn all red afterwards since he never shows any kind of emotion. I use it as a punishment now…also when I'm bored and just want to torture him."

Ciel sort of smiled at the thought of making Sebastian turn red in embarrassment. "Okay fine. I'll try it and send you a picture because I know you won't leave me alone until I do. But just this once!"

Alois laughed sadistically, "Of course! Go have fun now. Bye bye!" The line went dead.

Ciel calmly put the phone down after pushing the end button and then called out for Sebastian to begin his little 'game' of seeing how red he could make his demon become!

A/N okay so that's it! Whatcha guys think? I was just sitting in bed when the thought hit me. I suddenly wondered what would happen if Ciel ordered Sebastian to orgasm! So go ahead and comment cause I want to hear people's reactions but please keep it nice. And it seems that people have the impression that I will be continuing this story...i won't. This was really just a short thing I wanted to get out of my system. There will be no more chapters. This story is COMPLETE. Thank you everyone for reading and maybe, just maybe after i finish most of the six stories I'm writing i might continue this one.

Peace-Out ^-^v

~EntityLvr


	2. Note

okay so since I got so many lovely reviews saying they want me to continue this story I will add on ONE more chapter but tht's it! because I really do have other things I should be should doing and I wasn't actually planning on this being a multi-chapter story. so be grateful! the next chapter might be up either some time today or tomorrow just whenever I write it. Thank you though for all your lovely reviews.

Peace-Out for now ^-^v,

~EntityLvr


	3. The Orders of Embarrassment

okay I really wasn't planning on writing this chapter but I guess you guys really didn't get the hint *glares at readers* and because I hate to disappoint you guys (unfortunately) that means I must make one more chapter. Now just as a small warning. **I WILL NOT BE MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER OR CHANGING THIS ONE.** Remember Alois plan and how Ciel reacted to it. There will be no real yaoi or anything like tht...although i do love doing so as my other stories show. This chappy is just to please my insane readers that insist on making my life difficult...just kidding! i love doing this and was really happy about the turn out. This was actually just a side thought that struck me suddenly so I wasn't really thinking there would be many reactions from it...guess i was wrong ^-^ anyway back to the main thingy...plz do not ask for another chappy or for me to make this one more...well yaoi like. This is just for lols. Long speech ^^; anyway here you go!

**The Telephone Call**

Chapter 2

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out after hanging up.

In a matter of seconds the demon butler was in front of him bowing as usual and responding with, "Yes my Lord?"

A small mischievous smirk appeared on the young Phantomhives lips [A/N mark this in your calenders fans! Ciel made a sexy smirk!] and the words flowed from him in a tone that demanded attention from all who heard it. "You must do everything I tell you to right?"

Sebastian's own trademark smirk didn't falter as he said, "Of course my Lord."

Ciel leaned back in his chair and regarded the tall man before him before finally saying, "Then orgasm."

Sebastian's face went into shock. "Wh-what?"

Ciel almost laughed at the confused expression, "You heard me; I order you to orgasm right here and right now."

Sebastian felt his length harden immediately and turned red from the fact. He had never considered this to actually be possible but here it was and in an instant he had moaned his completion and released in his pants.

Ciel couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and giggles rose from his throat at the shade of red his butlers face was in. He'd have to remember to thank Alois for that tip and of course he'd have to send those pictures. Right after he had given the order he had taken pictures [A/N yes I know there were no cell phones or digital cameras but who really cares?] of everything. He flipped through them and saw the moment that the actual orgasm was taken place. He then quickly texted the picture to Alois with the phrase "_Tht wuz truly funy Trancy XD thnx 4 the tip!_" and hit send. He then glanced up at his now uncomfortable butler before smirking again and saying, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian was totally and utterly horrified. He had just been embarrassed to the extent of losing his cool and now that Ciel knew this worked he could do it at any moment so he believed he was totally justified when he jumped slightly in surprise from his young master's call of his name. "Y-yes my Lord?"

Ciel's face became bored as he said, "Get me Earl Grey Tea, now."

Sebastian bowed lowly and said, "Yes my Lord." Before quickly making his exit. The main thought going through his head was who in the world had informed the innocent Ciel about this little snag in their contract? He froze in the hall and growled as he realized who had just called. Oh he was sooo going to fucking murder the Trancy brat!

**AT THE TRANCY MANSION**

Alois was rolling on the floor laughing (which was actually rather normal to the rest of the servants and the Triplets just continued cleaning around the little psycho). He had just received the best text of his life and was now crying from laughing so hard. "This is sooo perfect! I never thought he'd actually do it but here's the proof!" His giggles subsided and he quickly called out in an annoyed voice, "CLAUDE!"

The butler was there not three seconds later and bowing low, "Yes your Highness?"

An evil gleam lit up in Alois eyes as he gave out the command, "I order you to orgasm while screaming out Sebastian's name!"

Claude scowled and answered, "Yes your Highness." He felt himself grow incredibly hard and the compulsion to do his Master's order overtook him as he came shuddering with a loud cry of, "S-Sebastian!"

Alois was once again rolling on the floor giggling to the high heavens as the demon scowled and made his way to his quarters to change clothes before tending to regular household duties. At least the little brat hadn't figured out that the order went further than just making them orgasm but he wouldn't put it past his Master to figure it out quickly.

A/N

And there it is! Please no one say more because I will not add more. This is all there is. But I do hope you enjoyed it and for StupidGord (love the name by the way) I just find Alois extremely easy to keep in character...probably because I'm so much like him! 8D

Peace-Out ^-^v

~EntityLvr


End file.
